


That Dreamgirl That Listen

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, Lesbian AU, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Stud Vanessa, Vibrators, bratty bottom brooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Vanessa and Brooke get frisky at a party, and Brooke requires a little bit of discipline





	That Dreamgirl That Listen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holtzmanns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmanns/gifts).

> Remember how I said there might be an uptick in smutty one-shots for kinktober? Here y'all go!
> 
> Thanks Holtz for encouraging me (read: peer pressuring) to write some smut, and for suggesting that I look @ Megan Thee Stallion lyrics for a title!
> 
> Title from Freak Nasty by Megan Thee Stallion

“If you’re not quiet, you’re not coming tonight, you understand?” 

Brooke whines at the words, her breath fast as she shrinks up against the wall. Vanessa has her boxed in, one arm on each side of her body, their height difference no match for the energy the smaller woman is currently exuding. Even before they had stumbled into the bathroom, the loud music in Silky’s living room enough to drown out their giggles and distract other party-guests from what they were about to do, Brooke could tell that tonight, Vanessa meant business. 

Not that the hard object rutting against Brooke’s thigh at the moment didn’t give her a clue, either.

She should have known Vanessa was packing.

“Are you paying attention?” Vanessa snarls in Brooke’s ear, snapping her out of her already hazed-over state, “I said,  _ do you understand? _ ”

Vanessa’s tone is a signal that Brooke shouldn’t play around, and the way she ruts harder is a command, not a suggestion, that Brooke answer her immediately.

Then again, the music is still loud, and the partygoers are still distracted, and there’s a bathroom on the second floor people can use if they take too long, so really, why  _ shouldn’t _ Brooke draw it out?

“Understand what, daddy?” Brooke bats her eyelashes innocently, barely suppressing a giggle when Vanessa’s nostrils flare in anger at the retort. She’s digging a grave that’s going to be tough to get out of, she knows, but now that she’s already got her shovel in hand, she might as well keep breaking ground. So instead of shrinking back, instead of apologizing, instead of even thinking of something else to say, she smiles and stares a challenge straight into Vanessa’s eyes. 

Without skipping a beat, Vanessa flips her hair back over her shoulder, grabs Brooke by the hips, and whirls her around with such force that Brooke lets out a grunt when she hits the wall again. There’s the sound of fabric rustling, and for a moment, Brooke is so dizzy she can’t tell whose pants are being let down until she feels cool air hit her ass and warm, light hand deftly sliding itself between her legs from behind. 

“I suggest you not play around with me tonight, kitten, or you’re not gonna like what happens next.”

It’s not a threat, not really; Brooke has been with Vanessa long enough to know that right now, it’s an invitation, an open request for Brooke to do her worst. So she does.

“I don’t know what you mean, daddy,” she keeps her tone light and jovial, despite Vanessa’s fingers pressing down harder on her cunt over the cotton of her underwear. “I’m not playing around at all.” 

Without skipping a beat, a hard spank gets delivered to her ass, the sharp noise reverberating around the walls in a way that makes Brooke’s heart stop momentarily, the thought that someone might hear over the music cutting running through her mind. Before she can voice that concern, though, Vanessa’s moving her panties to the side, and it dawns on Brooke suddenly that the spanking wasn’t her punishment.

No, it’s about to get much, much worse. 

“Aw, you gettin’ excited just thinkin’ about what I’m ‘bout to do to you?” Vanessa coos behind Brooke, still stroking up and down her slit, slowly and lightly, the ghosting sensation making Brooke shudder with need. “That’s cute, kitten. I’m gonna have fun punishin' you tonight.” 

“I suppose now’s not the time to say I’m sorry?” despite herself, Brooke lets out a breathless laugh, steeling herself against the urge to move back on Vanessa’s fingers. 

“Oh, baby, it’s much too late for that. Now be quiet, and use my title.” 

“Yes, daddy.” 

“Good girl.” With that, Vanessa removes her fingers, then pulls Brooke’s underwear all the way down. “Spread your legs wider, baby girl, let daddy see that sweet little pussy.”

Brooke obeys without complaint this time, sucking in a sharp breath when the cold air hits her dripping cunt. 

“Oh, so  _ wet _ for daddy, aren’t we?” Vanessa chuckles, moving two fingers to tease at Brooke’s entrance, “Such a good little kitten, nice and eager. Don’t worry, sweetheart,” she plunges her fingers in suddenly, snickering at Brooke’s surprised gasp, “You’ll get daddy’s dick. You’ll get it all night, just like you want.” 

Before Brooke can ask what she means, Vanessa crooks her fingers, teasing Brooke’s spot before slowly beginning to pump in and out. It’s enough to drive Brooke insane, and she’s so focused on the urgent need growing in her pussy and the sounds her slick is making that she doesn’t notice more rustling behind her, followed by something hitting the floor. 

“Daddy, what’s-- _ Oh my God. _ ” Brooke almost collapses against the wall as Vanessa replaces her fingers with her toy inside Brooke’s cunt, pressing a button on the bottom and waiting for the almost immediate reaction that Brooke lets out.

The little jackass brought their vibrating dick with her.

If Brooke wasn’t busy trying to keep herself upright, she would have laughed, realizing that Vanessa had predicted how the night would go even before they’d set foot in Silky’s house.

Unfortunately for her, Vanessa doesn’t intend to let her catch her breath, and before she even realizes what’s happened, her underwear and pants are back on, buttons fastened securely to keep Vanessa’s dick snug inside Brooke as Vanessa turns her back around and plants a quick, wicked kiss on her mouth.

“Now, what do you say daddy takes you back out there and we have a good time at the party? I think the music’ll keep our secret nice and safe, as long as you don’t get too excited, baby. Can you do that for me, kitten? Stay nice and quiet for daddy?”

“Yes, daddy.” Brooke whimpers, biting her lip to keep down the whine she desperately wants to let out.

“Good girl. Now come on, we got a whole two hours before A’keria gets out Silky’s cake, and you know she’s gonna want us to stick around for a little longer after that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> Still not taking prompts for kinktober.


End file.
